All I Need
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: James Potter's sister is starting her schooling at Hogwarts. What happens when she starts to be friends with our favorite Slytherin, Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. **ONE-SHOT ONLY!**

* * *

><p>"Can I sit with you, James?" Spencer asked cocking her head to the side.<p>

"Sure," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her through the train, "My friends want to meet you."

Spencer smiled widely and rested her head on my chest. Spencer Ara Potter was my eleven year old sister and this was her first year at Hogwarts. She had long, curly black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were an ocean blue while her skin was pale and her lips were red and always in a happy smile.

There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to be in Hufflepuff. She was just so caring towards everyone that she met. It got her into more trouble then I'd like to admit.

"James," Sirius said happily when I opened the door, "Where have you been?"

"That was my fault," Spencer said softly, "I'm sorry, but I had to say good-bye to Doc. Do you think Doc is okay, James?"

"I'm sure he is," I said kissing her forehead, "Guys, this is my little sister, Spencer. Spencer, these are my friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hello," Remus said nodding, "James told us about you."

"He told me some about you guys too," Spencer said with a smile, "It's so wonderful to meet you all myself though."

Motioning for Spencer to sit next to Remus I took my seat next to Sirius. All of us started to talk about what our summer was like and what our second year, or in Spencer's care, her first year, would be like.

"Look who it is," Lucius Malfoy said opening the door, "Why is someone as beautiful as one hanging about these things?"

"Thank you for calling me beautiful," Spencer said blushing, "And for the rest James is my brother and these are his friends. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Lucius and your name?"

"I'm Spencer Potter. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Likewise, why don't you come with me and forget these unworthy people?"

"Who told you those things, Lucius? These people are my brothers' friends, I'm sorry I don't know you well enough to call you my friends. Anyway, I understand that people have different opinions, but there is no reason to be horrible to them. Please, will you leave us alone now?"

Spencer turned away from Lucius with tears in her eyes. Remus, the one that didn't like touching people, wrapped Spencer in a hug. As Remus comforted Spencer Lucius glared at her before leaving.

"Do you think I hurt his feelings?" Spencer asked pulling away from Remus.

"He deserved it," Sirius said shrugging, "Who cares if you hurt his feelings?"

"No one deserves to be hurt, Sirius. There is no reason."

"He's a Malfoy. I'm not sure he's ever a person."

Without saying anything Spencer stood up and left the compartment. I wanted to follow her and make sure she didn't get into trouble, but I knew she didn't want to see me.

"Your sister is…" Sirius started to say with a shake of his head.

"My sister feels, Sirius," I said firmly, "She sees things differently then us. She's not the person to hear a name or see who the person is with and judge them on that."

"That's going to get her killed."

"Don't you think I know that? I worry about that everyday. Nothing I say is going to change her though. I can only try to keep her safe, but that's going to be hard since she doesn't really like you right now."

"I'll apologize to her and hopefully that will get me another chance."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Severus?" Narcissa said walking into the compartment.<p>

"Reading," I said not looking up, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say that Lucius got told off by James Potter's little sister."

"That's wonderful. Is there anything else?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and left the compartment. Looking up I nodded my head once I was sure the door was closed. I was alone in this compartment and I hoped it would stay that way. I should have known that wouldn't happen.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said opening the door, "Is it alright if I sit in here?"

"I guess," I said looking at the girl.

My eyes widened when I saw her. She was so beautiful. It was her eyes that I liked the most. They were like the lake that I grew up near, almost exactly like it.

"I'm Severus," I said putting my book down.

"I'm Spencer," she said sitting across from me, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, is this your first year?"

"It is."

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff. That's what everyone has said at least. What house are you in?"

"I'm in Slytherin."

"Okay, what are you reading?"

I looked at Spencer in confusion. Most people that weren't in or going to be in Slytherin would have left by now. There was something different about this girl though.

"A potions book," I said calmly.

"Can I look at it with you?" Spencer asked happily.

"Sure, I guess that's okay."

Spencer smiled happily and sat next to me in the compartment. We started to read the book together while she asked random questions about the potion.

"The train is going to stop soon," I said closing the book.

"Oh," Spencer said sadly, "I was having fun."

"You were having fun?"

"Yes, you'd make a wonderful Potions professor, Severus. Will you continue to teach me Potions?"

"Professor Slughorn is the Potions professor."

"I know, but I was hoping that you'd teach me too. I like your teaching style."

"I don't see why, but I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I taught you what I know after classes."

Spencer grinned happily before hugging me tightly. Feeling her lips brush my cheek as she pulled back. The smile never left her lips as she walked out of the compartment.

"Great," I said when the door closed.

First I fall for Lily and now Spencer. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before I messed up the friendship as well. It was one thing to hurt a Gryffindor and another to hurt the Hufflepuff.

The train stopped a few moments later. As everyone climbed out of the train I spotted Spencer spinning in a circle in the back of all the first years. She stopped spinning for a moment only to fall on the ground. James Potter rushed up to her and helped her up with a worried look in his eyes.

My eyes widened with I realized that Spencer with James little sister. Closing my eyes I wondered how else this could get worse. Then I remembered Lucius. Spencer had done something that caused Lucius to almost instantly hate her. It wasn't that hard to do, but it was to get Narcissa away from him long enough to tell me something.

"I am completely screwed," I said shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"Your sister is going to be coming up soon," Sirius said clapping as another person was sorted into Gryffindor.<p>

"She's a Hufflepuff," I said calmly, "No other house fits her."

"I don't know. The way she took on Lucius and me, she might be a Slytherin."

I opened my mouth to tell him how wrong he was when I heard my sisters' name. Turning back to the Sorting Hat I saw Spencer grin widely and bow when she got in front of everyone. Rolling my eyes I waited for the hat to say Hufflepuff. After a few moments I noticed that Spencer was talking with the hat with a grin on her face.

"Hufflepuff," the Sorting Hat said loudly.

Spencer jumped up happily and bowed to the hat and the Professors' table before looking at me and smiled and turning towards the Slytherin table and waving at someone. Turning towards the Slytherin's I saw Snape nod his head slightly as Spencer waved. I felt anger course through me at the thought of them being friends.

During the rest of dinner I ate quietly. Everyone was trying to get me to say what was wrong, but I was too angry to say a word. Once dinner was over I rushed out to the corner.

"What are you doing?" I said ramming Snape into the wall.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape said pushing me away from him.

"Why did my sister wave to you?"

"We sat together on the train."

"It doesn't mean that you and she should be all friendly like that."

Before he could say anything back I heard a gasp. Turning around I saw Spencer staring at me with wide eyes. I quickly stepped away from Snape and smiled slightly.

"Severus," Spencer said brushing past me, "You're hand is bleeding. Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing and get it checked out."

"I'm fine," Snape said softly.

"Please, Severus, can we get it checked out?"

"Fine, we can get it checked out."

Spencer smiled slightly and took her tied out of her pocket to wrap around Snape's wound. Snape tried to get Spencer to stop, but she said something that caused him to freeze.

"Spencer," I said following them.

"Just go to bed, James," Spencer said not looking at me, "You've done enough."

They continued to the Hospital Wing leaving me alone outside of the Great Hall. With a sigh I made my way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey James," Sirius said as I walked in.

"Hey," I said walking towards my room.

"What's wrong?"

"Spencer is friends with Snape."

"What is Snape up to?"

"I don't know. I tried to confront him, but Spencer saw me. Turns out when I pushed him into the wall he cut his hand. Spencer took him to the Hospital Wing."

"You have to show her that he's a bad guy."

"She won't believe it until she sees it. One time I told her that spiders were poisonous and she held it anyway. She ended up getting bitten and stayed in the hospital for days."

"What are you going to do then?"

Shaking my head I fell on my bed and let out a sigh. I knew that Snape wasn't a good person, but Spencer wouldn't listen to me. Sirius patted my on the knee before getting up and going back to the Common Room. Kicking off my shoes I closed the curtains and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you came, Mr. Snape," the nurse said handing me a potion, "That cut was very dirty. I'm almost positive this would've gotten infected."<p>

"Can I leave soon?" I asked downing the potion.

"You can leave in a few moments. I want the potion to be in full affect before you leave. I'll be back in a few."

Spencer smiled in thanks before looking at the ground. I could tell that she felt horrible by what had happened, but I didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Spencer said sadly, "I don't know what my brother was thinking."

"He doesn't like me," I said shrugging, "Him and his friends hate me.'

"Why would they hate you?"

"It doesn't matter. You should go to bed."

"I'll go when I know you're okay."

"Spencer, your brother is going to make not only my life, but your life a living hell if we're friends."

"Severus, I'm a Hufflepuff. I follow my heart, not what anyone tells me. I like you so I don't care."

"You actually want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do. You're a good person, Severus. You're my friend."

Smiled slightly I watched as the nurse came in and told us that I could leave. Spencer jumped off the bed and offered me her hand. I slipped my hand into hers and let her pull me up. We started to walk to the Hufflepuff door only to have Spencer stop at the door to go outside.

"That's not a good idea," I said calmly.

"I know," Spencer said with a smile, "Are you coming?"

With a shake of my head I followed Spencer as she slipped out the door and took off towards the Lake. She got to the edge and sat down.

"I like the water," Spencer said running her hand across it.

"I do too," I said calmly, "The Slytherin Common Room is actually underwater. We have windows looking into the Lake."

Spencer and I spent hours outside talking quietly. It wasn't long before Spencer's head was laying her head on my lap. After that she was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her up I closed my eyes and joined her.

"Severus," Spencer said waking me up.

Opening my eyes I saw Spencer smiling happily down at me. She sat next to me and placed a basket on the ground. I yawned slightly and sat up slowly.

"Here," Spencer said reaching in the basket and pulling out some water.

"Thank you,' I said taking the water, "What time is it?"

"It's almost time to get up," Spencer said smiling, "Would you like something to eat?"

My second, third, and forth year went like that. Spencer and I stayed friends and Potter tried to stop her from that. There was one thing that changed though my feelings towards Spencer. She was a pretty girl when I first meet her, but now she's a beautiful young woman.

"Sev," Spencer said hugging me tightly.

It was the beginning of my fifth year and her forth, and I could already see that it wouldn't end well this year. I liked her too much.

"I missed you," Spencer said happily, "How are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"James," Remus said pushing me into a compartment, "Calm down."<p>

"Did you see how he looked at her?" I said through gritted teeth.

As I started to rant about Snape and Severus's relationship I came up with a plan. Spencer was closest to Remus; she even knew her secret before us. I had to get Snape to show just how judgmental he was. No one else could know my plan though. I don't' want them mad at me, just Spencer hating Snape.

The first half of the year went as normal until one day I saw Snape following Remus to the Whomping Willow. I expected him to be scared, but Remus attacked him. When I walked into the Great Hall the next day I watched as Spencer hit Snape and walked away. Snape went to the Slytherin table, but he didn't care.

"You did that," Remus said from behind me.

"It had to be done," I said softly.

"I could have killed him. Did you think about that?"

"No, I just couldn't stand having that bastard being friends with Spencer anymore. It was for her own good."

"James, it wasn't for her. Snape did nothing to hurt her. You just don't like him. You should trust me when I saw that you just broke your sister's heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer loves Snape."

My eyes went wide as I realized what I had done. It was too late now though. Even if I told Spencer what I had done she would just end up bad at me. I couldn't lose my sister just because I was being a child. I did all of this to help her. Now I had to fix her heart. All of this was completely my fault.

"I have to talk to her," I said leaving the Great Hall.

"It took awhile before I found Spencer kneeling in front of the Lake. Getting in front of her I pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my chest.

"He said such horrible things about Remus," Spencer said between sobs, "I don't understand. He was fine with knowing Remus was a werewolf. What has changed?"

"I don't know," I lied softly.

"I want to go home."

"It's going to be okay, Spencer. You'll just have to ignore him whenever you see him. It will be fine."

The rest of her fourth year as well as her fifth year was filled with depression. No matter what I did I couldn't bring her out of it. There was only one thing to do. On the first day of my seventh year and Spencer's sixth I tricked both Snape and Spencer to meet me in the Room of Requirements. I had to get them together.

"Don't talk," I said when they walked in.

"I'm not staying here," Snape said turning to leave only to have the door disappear, "What's going on, Potter?"

"When you were a fourth year I saw the way Snape looked at you. I hate him so much for falling in love with you. I tricked you, Snape, into seeing what Remus is. I didn't know what Remus would do to you. Mostly, I didn't know that Spencer loved you too."

Spencer stared at me with wide eyes as I spoke. I could see how much hurt was in her, but there was nothing I could really say.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," I said truthfully, "I just didn't think that you two would be good together."

"So you lied to me?" Spencer said angrily, "How could you do that?"

"We'll talk about that later. Now, you two talk alone."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Severus," Spencer said when Potter left.<p>

"Hello," I said calmly, "Are you going to apologize for slapping me?"

"No, I know that Remus attacked you, but you shouldn't' have said what you did."

"I do not feel bad about what I said. He tried to kill me."

"Do you feel bad about getting the Dark Mark?"

I stared at Spencer in shock. Since I got the mark I had been doing everything to keep it a secret. I hadn't' talked ton her in years, but she still knew.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't want to," Spencer said tears filling her eyes, "But you're a Death Eater."

Glaring at her I took a step so I was toe to toe with her. I stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a kiss. Part of me hoped that Spencer would pull away, but she started to kiss me back. I pushed Spencer into the wall and moved so I was kissing her neck. Hearing her let out a soft moan I pulled away and turned from her.

"This isn't a good idea," I said shaking my head.

"I know," Spencer said softly, "I love you, Severus."

"I'm a Slytherin."

"I love you."

"I'm a Death Eater."

"I love you."

With a growl I turned back around and kissed Spencer again. She held onto me tightly as we kissed. I hadn't felt this way before. I loved her so much more then I thought. She was all I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel up called 'All I Want'. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Silver


	3. Chapter 3

First chapter of 'All I Have' is up now!


End file.
